


If You Search

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Sewer King paced and held a staff behind his back.





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King paced and held a staff behind his back. He never bothered to glance at many children as they stood near him. View any wide eyes. View children turning to one another. Perhaps trying to hold one another if he yelled. The Sewer King scowled while he continued to pace. 

''You never obtained lots and lots of pretties for your king recently. Never. Never. Never. Never. You returned with empty hands. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.''

The Sewer King ceased pacing before he turned to the children. His eyes narrowed behind round half-shades. His scowl remained. He saw several wide eyes. The Sewer King's hands formed fists. The staff was pointed in the direction of the children. 

''I took you in when nobody else accepted you. I fed you. I clothed you. I disciplined you. I taught you a trade. Yes. Yes. Yes.''

Children continued to look ahead with wide eyes.

''RETURNING WITHOUT LOTS AND LOTS OF PRETTIES? THAT'S HOW YOU REPAY ME?'' The Sewer King viewed the children stepping back. He used the staff to strike the ground in front of his boots. The children began to step back another time. New wide eyes. 

''TO THE STREETS! RETURN WITHOUT PRETTIES AGAIN....'' The Sewer King tried to imagine any consequence. ''YOU ALL WON'T EAT FOR THREE DAYS!'' There were tears in wide eyes of the children. He remembered other punishments such as placing children in a light-filled chamber for a few hours. A wish for something different. 

''SCATTER!''

Children ran from the Sewer King. In different directions. 

One corner of the Sewer King's mouth ascended.


	2. Chapter 2

The memory ended. The Sewer King looked ahead. One empty area of the sewer. There was a new scowl. 

The Sewer King remembered sending his children to obtain lots and lots of pretties three hours ago. He never heard footsteps. Perhaps his children found themselves with others. Maybe other children. New foster parents? The thought caused the Sewer King to tremble with rage. His eyes became wide. The scowl never vanished. 

Two pet alligators stepped out of darkness behind the Sewer King. They approached him. They paused at either side of his body.

After the Sewer King turned to the alligators, he smiled. He scratched their snouts at the same time. He laughed as they wagged their tails. It wasn't his usual cruel laugh. It was one of genuine affection. He ceased scratching snouts. 

''You never abandon me, my pretty pets.'' 

The Sewer King remembered sending his children to steal pretties again. It was the return of his scowl. He glanced at the alligators. Worry in their eyes. A new smile materialized. ''You don't anger me. You don't. You don't.''

After looking ahead again, the Sewer King frowned. His body tensed. Part of him wished to search for his children. Find out if they obtained any pretties at all. He wasn't worried about them being safe. As long as pretties were obtained. 

The Sewer King turned to pet another time. The return of his smile. ''Daddy will return as soon as possible,'' he said to the alligators.  
Worry formed in their eyes again. 

A new frown began to materialize at a snail's pace. 

''I remember how society shunned me recently. Yes. Yes. Yes,'' the Sewer King said.


	3. Chapter 3

Wendell Lewis was born and raised in Gotham City. Always somewhat thin. Always with a long face. Long hair. Poverty-stricken. Shunned by others.

One evening, Wendell wandered the barren streets. At least he thought they were barren. He smiled as soon as he viewed a woman walking by a few shops. Wendell's eyes were on a diamond bracelet. A pretty for him. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.

Wendell walked to the woman and wiggled his fingers. He reached for the bracelet before a hand was on his shoulder. His eyes widened. He blinked behind his round half-shades. Wendell turned to a scowling young man. He recognized him as one of his previous tormentors. 

''Trying to steal from women again, Wendell?''

Additional blinking. Wendell's eyes remained wide as he stepped back. 

''You aren't going to steal from anyone another time.'' The man stretched his arm and seized Wendell's trousers. 

Eyes were wide again after trousers were yanked down. Wendell glanced at his boxers with blue and white stripes. His long coat was seized. After pulling his trousers up, he ran from the man. Wendell didn't wish to know if he was going to perish. Perhaps. He never looked back.

Wendell saw a sewer lid and moved it to one side. He entered the sewer and continued to run. He paused as soon as he came across two alligators. Wendell's eyes remained wide. ''I won't harm you.'' He crouched and stretched his arm. 

The alligators approached Wendell before they saw his smile. They wagged their tails as he scratched their snouts and laughed in a gentle tone. 

Wendell's frown came back. He refused to return to the streets. Return to the ones hurting him. He was already shunned from society. Perhaps alligators were able to protect him from enemies. New pets. Another smile. 

How was Wendell going to steal other pretties? Food? Clothes? He wandered the sewer with his new pets. 

Eyes were wide again as soon as many children were viewed in a chamber. Holding one another with wide eyes. Orphans without adults to care for them. That was when Wendell smiled again. Since he couldn't return to society....

''We dwell under the streets. Yes. Yes. Yes. Society shunned us. We can survive by stealing. Clothes. Food. Pretties. I'll care for you. I'll feed you. I'll clothe you. I'll discipline you. I'll show you how to pick pockets. I'll lead you. Your ruler. The Sewer King.''

There was a shrill laugh as the children exchanged glances.


	4. Chapter 4

After the other memory, the Sewer King scowled and wandered the streets at the same time. He glanced at the grey sky. At least the hateful sun wasn't present. The hateful sun capable of hurting his eyes. Other enemies weren't present. Society.

If the Sewer King crossed paths with the ones shunning him? The corner of his mouth went up. He glanced at the staff on his back.

After the Sewer King looked ahead another time, he turned to a few shops. Zero pretties were present. His shoulders slumped. One new frown was present on his face. He had to find his children as soon as possible. Another glance ahead. 

The Sewer King's eyes were wide again as soon as he viewed his children running to him. Their eyes were large as they held their hoods. His scowl returned after he viewed empty hands. He flailed. ''I FOUND YOU! I DIDN'T WANT TO RETURN TO THE STREETS! TO THE ONES HURTING ME!  
YOU NEVER OBTAINED LOTS AND LOTS OF PRETTIES FOR YOUR KING! I'M SUFFERING! YOU'LL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!'' 

There was extra blinking after the children ran by the Sewer King. 

A sudden downpour caused a new scowl. 

 

THE END


End file.
